Wonder Woman
"I know who raised me, and what I was raised to do." - Wonder Woman Wonder Woman is the most famous heroine of all time.Wonder Woman, known also as Diana of Themyscira, was the princess of the Amazons and one of the original seven founders of theJustice League. She was exiled after bringing outsiders to Themyscira, but was later welcomed back and made ambassador for her home. History Wonder Woman is Princess Diana of the immortal Amazons from Greek mythology. When army on the warriors’ secluded island paradise, Diana wins the right to escort him home and make her people known to the world. Entering our cynical world for the first time, there’s a lot she must wrap her head around, especially our ways of war, hate, and, well… dating. Helping her are her superhuman strength and speed, as well as the trademark bulletproof bracelets, but it’s probably her Golden Lasso of Truth most people really wish they had. Torn between a mission to promote peace and her own warrior upbringing, Wonder Woman fights evil while hoping to unlock the potential of a humanity she doesn’t always understand. Early Life Diana began life as a clay sculpture. Her mother, Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons, breathed life into her so that she might have a child of her own. Diana later discovered that she had been "sculpted" by not just her mother, but also by her mother's lover, Hades. Diana had the chance to verify this information, but she turned the chance down as she knew who raised her, Which is shown in Episode The Balanced in Justice League Unlimited. Justice League Diana took on the name Wonder Woman and continued to serve with the League, working on missions such as assisting Aquaman in keeping control of Atlantis from his brother. However, eight months after the League's formation, Diana began to have second thoughts about leaving her mother and sisters. Believing that she at least owed Hippolyta an explanation for her actions, Diana decided to return to Themyscira. First Appearances She first appeared in the comic All-Star Comics #8 (1941) and in New 52, Wonder Woman #1 (2011). Appearances Justice League * "Secret Origins" * "In Blackest Night, Part I" * "The Enemy Below" * "Injustice For All" * "Paradise Lost" * "The Brave and the Bold" * "Fury" * "A Knight of Shadows" * "The Savage Time" * "Only A Dream, Part I" * "Tabula Rasa" * "Twilight" * "Maid of Honor" * "A Better World" * "The Terror Beyond" * "Eclipsed" * "Hereafter" * "Secret Society" * "Wild Cards" * "Starcrossed" Justice League Unlimited * "Initiation" * "For the Man Who Has Everything" * "Hawk and Dove" * "Fearful Symmetry" * "Kid Stuff" * "This Little Piggy" * "The Return" * "The Greatest Story Never Told" * "Ultimatum" * "Dark Heart" * "Wake the Dead" * "The Once and Future Thing Part One: Weird Western Tales" * "The Once and Future Thing Part Two: Time, Warped" * "The Doomsday Sanction" * "The Balance" * "Clash" * "Panic in the Sky" * "Divided We Fall" * "To Another Shore" * "Flash and Substance" * "Dead Reckoning" * "Patriot Act" (Cameo) * "Grudge Match" * "Far From Home" * "Alive!" * "Destroyer"